Harry Potter & Hayat Labirenti
by David J. Potter
Summary: Serhan Vural'ın Unutulmaz eserleri Düşler Kuyusu & Cadı Avcısı'nın ardından Devam niteliğinde bir eser
1. Bölüm 1: Işık Kulesi Süprizi

Bölüm 1: Işık Kulesi Süprizi Harry Grimmauld Meydanı 12 numaranın çalışma odasında oturmuş Ron ile satranç oynuyordu. Okuldan eve döneli bir hafta olmuştu. Bu sene Dumbledore Harry'nin artık reşit olacağını düşünerek Privet Drive a geri dönmek yerine kendi evinde kalmasını uygun bulmuştu ama hala okulda olduklarından Yoldaşlıkta aktif görev alamıyorlardı. Bu en çok Harry'yi çileden çıkarıyordu. Geçen senenin sonunda Bakanlığı Vampirlerin elinden kurtaran sanki o değilmiş gibi davranıyorlardı. Sanki hala 11 yaşında bir çocukmuş gibi ama sonra düşündükçe yine o zaman yaptıkları aklına geliyor nasıl insanlıktan çıktığını hatırlıyordu ne kadar Flamel aksini söylese de arkadaşlarını bile unutmuştu. Bunu hatırladıkça kendine daha çok kızıyordu. Bu yazın Privet Drive dışındaki bir diğer güzelliği de Susan'ın da onlarla birlikte Grimmauld Meydanına gelmiş olmasıydı. Şimdi altısı bazen ders çalışarak (Snape'in verdiği ödev sanki iki senede bitmeyecekmiş gibi idi.),bazen satranç oynayarak, bazen büyü araştırarak, bazen de buldukları büyüleri uygulayarak (Dumbledore geçici bakan Kingsleyden çocuklar için büyü izni alıp üzerlerindeki iz i kaldırtmıştı.),ama her zaman çok eğlenerek geçiriyorlardı. Dumbledore'un Ordusu'nun on yedi yaşından büyük üyeleri de bu çalışmalara katılmaya başlamıştı. Bu yüzden Dumbledore onlar çalışabilsin diye Çatı katında değişiklikler yapmış ve orayı bir düello sınıfına çevirmişti. Böylece hem daha okulda olanlar kendilerini savunmayı öğreniyor hem de gelecek senelerine hazırlık yapıyorlardı. Bu derslere bazen Harry'ye yardım etmek için Profesör Sally ve Profesör Legrand da katılıyorlardı. Çünkü bu çalışmalar yine KSKS ağırlıklı olsa da işin içine Tılsım ve İksir de girmeye başlamıştı.-Dumbledore sağ olsun bu eğitimlerin de gerekli olduğunu söylemişti.- Merlin sağ olsun iksir derslerini Snape ten değil de Sally den alıyorlardı. Buna başta Harry olmak üzere hepsi sevinmişlerdi. Bu olay gitgide Harry'ye Muggle okullarındaki yaz kamplarını hatırlatmaya başlamıştı. Harry'yi sevindiren bir diğer şey ise Snape'in artık istese bile onlardan fazla puan kıramayacağı gerçeğiydi çünkü bütün D.O. İksir ve Tılsım dada en az KSKS kadar iyi olmuşlardı. Sally hem onlara iksirlerin tüm inceliklerini öğretiyor hem de kısa yolları gösteriyordu. Normalde İksir'i berbat olan Neville bile harikalar yaratmaya başlamıştı bu derslerde. Şimdi ise dersten çıkmış birlikte eğlendikleri ve araştırma yaptıkları En büyük çalışma odasında (Dumbledore evi tekrar düzenlerken 3. kattaki kullanılmayan odaları birleştirip en az Hogswarts Kütüphanesi kadar büyük –ki bu kadar kitabın nerden geldiğini kimse anlamamıştı.- bir çalışma/araştırma odası yaratmıştı.) Hep birlikte oturmuş bir şeylerle uğraşıyorlardı. Harry ve Ron Satranç oynarlarken Ginny ve Susan Harry'nin büyülü kozmetik dergisi olduğunu düşündüğü şeyle ilgili tartışıyorlardı. Neville bir köşede bitkilerle ilgili bir ansiklopedi okurken Hermione ise Tılsım ile ilgili bir ansiklopediyi inceliyordu. Padma, Parvati, Seamus ve Dean ise bakanlık seçimleri hakkında tartışıyorlardı. "Selam çocuklar, Harry'yi bir iki saatliğine ödünç alabilir miyim."dedi kapıdan kafasını uzatan Profesör Dumbledore "Tabi Profesör "dedi Harry hemen yerinden kalkarak. "Profesör Dumbledore bir şey mi oldu?" dedi Hermione "Endişelenmenize gerek yok sadece Harry ile bir şey konuşmamız lazım da."dedi Profesör Dumbledore. Harry hemen Dumbledore'un yanına gitti ve birlikte odadan çıktılar. "Profesör benimle ne konuşacaktınız?" diye sordu Harry Dumbledore'un peşinden giderek ama Dumbledore Harry'nin odasına gelene kadar hiç konuşmadı. Odaya girdiklerinde ise Dumbledore asasını kapıya tutarak "Collotroportus" dedi ve odada kırmızı bir ışık çaktı. Dumbledore odayı mühürledikten sonra Harry'ye dönerek "Bu gün ışık kulesinde toplantımız var Harry bende seni almaya geldim."dedi. "Nasıl gidiceğiz Profesör?" diye sordu Harry "Bu sefer cisimlenerek."dedi Profesör Dumbledore "Şimdi konumu tutarsan." Harry onun kolunu tutunca Dumbledore dönerek cisimlendi. Harry birden kendini çok dar bir tüpten geçiyormuş gibi hissetti bu his Carpe Portus büyüsündekinden çok farklı ve kabul etmek gerekirse çok daha berbat bir histi ona göre Harry yanında Dumbledore ile birlikte ışık kulesinin bulunduğu adaya cisimlendiğinde buraya en son gelişini düşündü sadece birkaç ay olmuştu. Flamel'in anlattıklarını unutamıyordu. İntikam arzusu biraz da olsa törpülenmişti Lupin'in yaşadığını öğrenince. Tabi birde güven meselesi vardı. Her ne kadar aksini söylemiş olsa da Flamel'in güvenini boşa çıkardığını düşünmeden edemiyordu. Şimdi ise Işık Kulesine gelmişti işte. Harry salona girdiğinde Mr ve Mrs Flamel'i gördüğüne sevindi Mr Flamel'de onu görünce sevinmiş gözüküyordu. Ona halen güvendiği belliydi ve bu Harry'nin içini yakıyordu. "Gelin gelin toplantı başlamak üzere."dedi Sally Harry'ye sarılarak. "Çocuğu rahat bırak Sally biraz nefes alsın!"dedi Profesör Legrand. "Hadi toplantı zamanı toplantıdan sonra vaktiniz olur bırakın lak lakı."dedi Madam Flamel. "Perenelle haklı vaktiniz olacak."dedi Profesör Flamel "Herkes yerine oturursa toplantıya başlayalım. Bildiğiniz gibi karanlık bizi yine hiç düşünmeyeceğimiz bir şekilde içimizden vurdu. Arnavutluğu temsilen aramızda bulunan Lazar Fischta'nın ihaneti bize çok daha dikkatli olmamız gerektiğini söylüyor." "Bunun dışında Tom Riddle'ın saldırıları da hız kesmişe benziyor."dedi. Profesör Legrand " O karanlık şey içinden çıktıktan sonra güçlerine ne oldu bilmiyoruz bu konu hakkında casuslarımızdan pek bilgi edinemedik." "Benimde yara izim o olaydan bu yana hiç yanmadı veya gözünden hiçbir şey görmedim."dedi Harry "Bende bunu merak ediyorum. Bağın gittikçe güçlendiğini söylemiştiniz ama şimdi sanki hiç yokmuş gibi duruyor bunun nedeni ne olabilir?" "Sanırım bunun nedeni senin güçlerinin onunkini geçmesi olabilir, çünkü onun sonradan cadı avcısını kullanarak elde ettiği güç o karanlık yaratıkla beraber Karanlık Kehanete hapsoldu. Senin onla olan bağlantın sayesinde edindiğin güç ise hala bedeninde bulunuyor" dedi Profesör Flamel "O zaman Muggle doğumlular nasıl güçlerine kavuştu bir kısmı Harry de ise ?"diye sordu Sally. "İşte o biraz karışık bir durum."dedi Flamel Harry'ye bakarak "Geri kazandıkları kendi güçleri değil o güçlerin kaynağı farklı. Şimdi aldıkları güçler ilk aldıkları güçler ile aynı kaynakta geliyor." "Düşler Kuyusundan."dedi Harry Flamel'e bakarak. "Tüm güçlerin kaynağı orası ve sanırım Cadı Avcısı yok olunca …" "Anlaşma tamamlanmış oldu."diye Harry'yi kesti Profesör Flamel "Hepsinin güçleri Düşler kuyusundan geri verildi. Sonuç olarak da Hem Harry zaten fazla olan güçlerine daha fazlasını ekledi. Hem de Muggle kökenliler güçlerine kavuştu." "Peki, Voldemort'un güçlerine ne oldu? Çünkü onun o yaratık içine girmeden önce gücü neredeyle yok olmuştu."dedi Harry "Bana hiçbir büyü yapamamıştı o gece. Eğer sonradan edindiği güçlerde elinden gittiğine göre?" "Sanırım bu şimdilik hepimiz için bir sır Harry." dedi Madam Flamel ona gülümseyerek. "Bu kadar kötü haber yeter Nicolas senin açıklayacağın bir şey yok muydu canım?"Muzip bir şekilde. "Tatlım bence bu biraz şok olabilir diğerlerine biraz alıştırmamız gerekmez mi?" dedi Profesör Flamel. "Hadi canım bence kaldırabilirler." Dedi Madam Flamel "Nasıl olsa çok yakında öğrenecekler." "Tamam, canım."dedi Profesör Flamel "Sanırım bu konseye bir üye daha geliyor arkadaşlar ve tabi size de bir kardeş daha."diye ekledi gözleri ışık saçarak. "O sırada su içmek gibi bir tarihsizlikte bulunan Harry tıkanırken Sally ise oturduğu sandalyeden düşmüştü. Diğerlerinin durumu da onlardan farklı değildi yabancı temsilciler bile şok olmuş görünüyorlardı." "Çok kötü bir şakacasın baba" dedi Profesör Legrand "Gerçekten böyle bir şakanın ne yeri ne de zamanı." "Şaka değil evlat gerçekten bir kardeşin daha olacak."dedi Profesör Flamel "Bugün buraya toplanmamızın nedeni de bu ufaklık çünkü bildiğiniz gibi çoğu kimse bizi ölü sanıyor ve bu yüzden bu ufaklığı korumamız gerekiyor. Onun için bu ufaklığın yaşamını düzenlemekten de bu odadaki iki kişi sorumlu olacak ama önce bu odadaki bir kişinin resmen aramıza katılmasının zamanı geldi. Ayrıca Legrand'ın söylediğine göre bu kişi Işık kulesinin en iyi hocası olacağını da kanıtlamış. Hatta söylediğine göre ki bende buna katılmaya başladım beni bile ileride gölgede bırakabilirmiş."diye ekledi. "Gel buraya Harry" dedi Profesör Flamel onu çağırarak "Şimdi artık eğitimini tamamladığına göre aramıza eğitmen olarak katılmak ister misin?"diye sordu. "Seve seve yapabilirim profesör ama kehaneti biliyorsunuz. Sizce bunu yapmak doğrumu?"diye sordu Harry. "Sevgili oğlum sen kendini kanıtladın. Hem son savaşta yaptıkların çok önemli idi. İntikam için değil arkadaşların için savaştın ve kendini kontrol edebildin."dedi Profesör Flamel "Ben sana hala güveniyorum sevgili yavrum ve bu güveni sarsmış değilsin herkes arada kendini kaptırabilir ama asıl önemli olan kendisini toplayabilmesidir." "Şimdi tekrar soruyorum aramıza katılmak istiyor musun?"diye tekrarladı Flamel "Evet" diye cevapladı Harry hiç düşünmeden. Flamel iki kere daha sordu soruyu ve aynı cevabı aldı. "O zaman konsey başkanı olarak konseyimizin ikinci İngiltere temsilcisini ve 11.Eğitmenini selamlıyorum." dedi Profesör Flamel. Hepsi kalkıp Harry'yi selamlarken Profesör Flamel "Bu kadar seremoni yeter artık gelelim bu ufaklığın sorumlularına aslında bu ufaklığı kardeşlerine teslim etme düşüncesinde olsak da ufaklığın eğitimlerini de düşünerek doğru kişilerin Harry ve Albus olduğuna karar verdik." dedi. "Ne bizim ufaklıktan James ve Brain mi sorumlu olacak yani?" dedi Legrand "Sirius beni geçtik şimdide Harry'nin ismini mi değiştiriyorsun?"diye sordu Profesör Dumbledore "Hatırladığım kadarıyla benimde ikinci ismimi kullanıyoruz. Yani bence buna alışmanız lazım profesör ." dedi Sally. "Harry de alışsa iyi olur bence." "Bana göre hava hoş ama bazen dalıp unutabilirim onun dışında benim için herhangi bir sorun yok."dedi Harry "Merak etme Harry bir süre sonra James ede alışırsın. En azından seninkinin fazla alternatifi yok benimkinde en sevmediğimi söyleyip duruyor Sirius." dedi Profesör Dumbledore. "Bu kadar şamata yeter konuşulacak başka konu kalmadıysa toplantı bitmiştir." dedi Profesör Flamel "Yemeğe kalıyorsunuz değil mi?" diye sordu Madam Flamel ama sadece Sally, Legrand, Dumbledore ve Harry yemeğe kalmıştı diğerleri ise işleri olduğunu söyleyerek ayrılmışlardı. "Eee Harry çalışmalar nasıl gidiyor?"diye sordu Profesör Flamel " Arthur'dan duyduğuma göre öğrencilerin bayağı iyi bir duruma gelmişler." "Profesör Legrand'ın yardımıyla bayağı iyi bir duruma geldiler Profesör ." dedi Harry bir yandan da Madam Flamel'in tabağına koyduğu şeyleri yiyordu. "Aslında bu eğitim işini biraz nasıl desem iyi bulmuyordum ama Harry bunun doğru bir şey olduğu konusunda beni ikna etti."dedi Profesör Dumbledore "Unutmadan size söyleyemedim ama çalışma odası içinde teşekkür etmeliyim Profesör Dumbledore gerçekten oradaki kitaplar çok işimize yaradı." dedi Harry. "Bana değil Profesör Flamel'e teşekkür etmelisin çünkü bu kitaplığı yapan o" dedi Profesör Dumbledore. "Bütün kitapları sizler için hazırlayan oydu." "Brain bizim hakkımızı yemiyor musun sonuçta kitapların çoğunu biz çevirdik." dedi Profesör Legrand. "Hadi çocuklar kesin birbirinizi yemeği de yemeğinizi yiyin."dedi. Madam Flamel "Hepinize çok teşekkür ederim kütüphane için o zaman." Dedi Harry "Bir şey değil evlat hem onlar senin eğitimin için gerekli şeyler bu arada arkadaşlarını da eğitmen iyi oluyor karanlık bastırdığında onlara da ihtiyacın olacak. Sonra bu iki serserinin elinden senin gibi bir öğretmen nasıl çıktı anlamış değilim ya!"dedi Profesör Flamel gülerek Dumbledore ve Legrand'a bakarak. "Baba istiyorsan öğrencimizin önünde bizi aşağılama "dedi Profesör Legrand babasına kaşlarını çatmış bakarak. Dumbledore ise gülerek Harry'ye bakıyordu. "Çocuk sizden daha iyi öğretmen diye utanmayın çocuklar" dedi Profesör Flamel "Hem siz öğrencinizin önünde tartışmayı yanlış bulmuyorsunuz da ben bir şey söyleyince olay oluyor."diye ekledi kahkaha atarak. "Çocuklara söylüyorsun da seninde onlardan ayrı kalır yanın yok yani Nick." dedi Madam Flamel "Hadi Harry sen bu koca bebeklere bakma iyi ki bu ufaklığa sen göz kulak olacaksın şu koca bebekler çocuğu ne hale getirirdi Tanrı bilir." diye ekledi gülerek Harry de daha fazla dayanamayarak güldü. "Hele şükür seni güldürebildik yani Potter!" dedi Profesör Flamel "Geldiğinde beri yüzünden düşen bin parça!" "Hadi Harry gitme zamanı öğrencilerini daha fazla bekletmemelisin hem onların öğretmenlerini elinden aldım diye bana kızmasınlar." dedi Profesör Dumbledore 


	2. Bölüm 2: Düğün Hazırlıkları

Bölüm 2: Düğün Hazırlıkları Dumbledore'la birlikte eve döndüğünde Harry hala şaşkındı, Bir çocuğun hele ki Felsefe Taşı'nın sahibinin çocuğunun hayatını düzenlemek görevi ona verilmişti. Oysa o hala kendinden utanan kısa sürede olsa kendini bir ara karanlığa kaptırmış biriydi. Bunun dışında birde güven meselesi vardı. Profesör Flamel onca olaydan sonra onu Işık Kulesi eğitmenlerinden biri yapmıştı. O sırada Profesör Legrand ve Profesör Dumbledore arasında ki atışmalar gelince gülümsemeden edemedi. Gerçekten çok garip bir hayatı vardı. İyilikte kötülükte onu hiç ummadığı anlarda yakalıyordu. "Harry bu arada eğer arkadaşların nereye gittiğimizi sorarsa yaşı küçük arkadaşlar içinde sihir kullanım izni almaya çalıştığımı bu arada da Senin cisimlenme sınavını hallettiğimizi söylersin."dedi Profesör Dumbledore Harry onayladıktan sonra Dumbledore Fawkes ile birlikte kayboldu. Ondan sonra, Harry dalgın bir halde çalışma odasına gitti. "Eee Harry Profesör Dumbledore ile neredeydiniz o kadar saat?"Bunu soran Çalışma odasında onun gelişini bekleyen Susandı. "Şey. Dumbledore ufaklıklar için izin almaya çalışıyor da onunla uğraştık birde benim cisimlenme sınavım vardı onu hallettik."dedi Harry biraz evvel Dumbledore'un söylediklerini hatırlamaya çalışarak. "Aslında çok iyi olur yani izin alabilirse yani aramızda daha on yedi yaşını doldurmamışlar var ve onların katılamaması gerçekten kötü oluyor." dedi Hermione. O da buraya geldiğinden beri en sevdiği köşe olan camın önündeki küçük okuma köşesinde oturup elindeki İleri Savunma Kuramı III adlı bayağı kalın kitabı inceliyordu. "Bu arada bu kitaplıkta Hogwarts'ta bulamadığım bazı kitapları buldum. İçlerinde bayağı güçlü büyüler var sonra onlarla ilgili konuşmamız lazım."diye ekledi. Harry Hermione'yi onaylarken gerçekten haklı diye düşünüyordu. O da araştırma yaparken Hogwarts kütüphanesinin kısıtlı bölümünde bile olmayan ileri derecede kitaplar bulmuştu. Kütüphanede kütüphaneydi hani o kadar ki eve nasıl sığdırdıklarını hala anlamamıştı çünkü burası rahatlıkla iki futbol sahasından daha büyüktü. Odanın iki duvarında camlar vardı. Camlara dik olarak iki sıra halinde kitaplıklar yerleştirilmişti. Ortasında ise çalışma alanları vardı ve tabi ki Hermione'nin bayıldığı özel okuma alanları bu alanlar kitaplıkların önünde camların yanında bulunuyordu. Odada yüz doksan iki kitaplık, iki bin üç yüz dört raf, kırk sekiz aralık ve yaklaşık doksan bir bin beş yüz otuz kitap vardı. "Onu sonra konuşuruz Hermione şimdi ders zamanı." dedi Harry "Herkes beş dakika içinde Düello odasında bulunsun." diye ekledi. O da yanında Susan, Ron ve Hermione ile birlikte bir üst kattaki yani çatı arasındaki düello sınıfına çıktılar. Burası da alttaki kütüphane kadar olmasa da büyüktü. İçinde yirmi tane dikdörtgen şeklinde platform vardı yani toplamda burada aynı anda kırk kişi düello edebilirdi ve istenildiğinde –mesela patronus çalışırken- bu platformlar yerle aynı hizaya inebiliyordu. Tabi bir de hepsine dik olarak yerleşen ve diğerlerinden daha yüksek ve daha büyük bir platform vardı en sonda burası genellikle Harry ve Hermione'nin anlatımlarını yaptıkları ve büyüleri gösterdikleri yerdi. Bu odada duvarlar iki metre yüksekliğindeydi ve kiraz ağacı kaplanmıştı onun üstünde de dört bir yandan tatlı bir eğimle yükselen piramit gibi çatı duruyordu. Çatının dört bir yanında üçgen pencereler vardı. Çatının en üst kısmı da yine piramit gibi camla kaplıydı. Odayı geceleri aydınlatan kristaller küçük sehpalarda camların ikişer yanlarında duruyorlardı. 


End file.
